Sly 4: Thieves United
by The Samurai of Hell
Summary: After Sly3, Bentley, Penelope, and Murray try to save Sly and get guys like General Tsao, Panda King, Guru, Dimitri, Ace McBark, Carmelita, Thunder King, and others
1. The Cooper Killer Gang

**Sly Cooper and the gang in: Return of the Cooper Gang**

**This thing will be at least fifteen to twenty chapters long. A surprise cast of heroes and villains will be in the story.**

_Paris, France 3:24 AM_

Bentley:" Hey Murray how's the driving?"

The large pink hippo came inside the house and set his jacket on the chair.

Murray:" Nothing much. So, how's it going with you and Penelope?"

Bentley:" Oh, it's going great! You should've seen our new vault. It's got halfway as much as the Cooper Vault inside."

While they were talking, a large explosion was heard, and the two ran to the kitchen and saw something horrific. Bentley's girlfriend-turned-future-wife, Penelope, was held in the hand of Rajan. Next to him were Mz. Ruby, the Contessa, Octavio, Raleigh, Neyla, and, from the looks of it, Mz. Ruby resurrected Penelope's Black Baron costume, which was determined by Murray's Dreamtime training.

Murray:" What do you chumps want!"

Contessa:" We're here for Sly Cooper."

Rajan:" Where is he?"

Bentley, Murray, and Penelope exchanged glances at each other. One time, a few weeks when Sly went missing, Bentley found out he faked his memory to be with Carmelita Fox.

Penelope:" He's not here."

Black Baron:" Listen, young lady. Either you tell us where Sly Cooper is, or I'll kill the turtle."

Just then Black Baron suddenly had a gun to Bentley's head. Murray thought too fast and grabbed the Baron, then threw him at Rajan, Mz. Ruby, Neyla, Contessa, Octavio, and Raleigh. The seven villains collided and ran into the street.

* * *

**They say some reunions are bitter. Especially when one person puts a gun to your head. When I looked up the seven old "friends" on ThiefNet, we learned that they called themselves the Cooper Killer Gang. Before we could do anything else, Murray and I healed Penelope's claw wounds. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, after that whole wheelchair thing, I got my legs back, and our gang separated. One headed to the Outback and was last seen in New York City. The other became a celebrity skin diver. And the last one lived two doors down from his daughter to screen all her future sooners. We all became close to each other like a real family. And with this new threat, Penelope, Murray, and I are planning a family reunion to get back the gang!

* * *

**


	2. Hazard Room

**This Chapter shows Bentley and Penelope's gadgets.  
**

**Chapter 2: Hazard Room **

_Cooper Gang Memory Room, 4:19 AM_

Bentley, Penelope, and Murray looked at all the pictures they had. One had a small koala meditating. Another had a baby picture of a small raccoon. The other had a portrait of Murray in his racer suit. The three thieves sighed; a year had passed and they were the only remaining pieces of their gang left.

Bentley:" Well guys, if we're going to save Sly, we'll need to practice. I'll get my tech-pack, bombs, crossbow, and fishing pole. Penelope, you get the jetpack, R/C equipment, and your techno boomerangs. Murray, we'll meet you in the Hazard Room."

As the two ran off, Murray looked at his old costume, and saw himself.

Murray:" Hello, old friend. I'm about to help my friends, and I need your help. Will you let me wear you again?"

The Murray:" No! You abandoned me twice, and you think I'll become one with you again? Never Again!"

Murray:" Look, I'm sorry. I lost my confidence, and had to find myself. And after the Cooper Vault job, I wanted to fulfill my dream. Please, help me."

The Murray:" Only if we can both think at the same time. By working together we will become the strength of the Cooper Gang. Then I shall let you wear me."

Murray agreed, put on the costume, and headed to the Hazard Room.

Bentley:" Penelope, you're up first. To throw your boomerangs, bring up your binocucom. Then when your aim is locked throw it. Try shooting at that guard a few times."

Penelope brought up her binoculars, aimed, and fired at a guard dummy.

Penelope:" That was easy. Got anything challenging?"

Bentley:" Well, yeah. You can get upgrades for your boomerangs, like a pickpocket feature, a freezing feature, swimming, flaming, shocking, and more. And your jetpack comes with an afterburner. Try using it to get up to that ledge."

After everyone finished their training, they went to the old van. Murray started the engine, and the three rode off into the night sky.

Murray:" So guys, where do we head first?"

Penelope:" According to our research, Rajan is in Australia, using toxic acid to create mutant super soldiers. That's where we're headed."

At the same time, all three of them were thinking one thing:

_Hang on Sly. Not only are we getting you back, but we're also getting some new friends. It'll be like old times._

_There's chapter 2! Read and review folks if not, I'll gut you all. And I'll soon present a Rioichi Cooper fic, so brace your selves for Rioichi Cooper and the Thieves Stone!_


	3. Beast Wars

**Chapter 3, Episode 1: Beast Wars**

"**If we were gonna get the gang back, we needed to start with Sly. Ever since our encounter with Dr.M, Sly faked amnesia to be with Inspector Fox. I'm not mad that he decided to be with the person he loves, it's just that I liked it better when he was acting cocky towards me. We learned that he's been teaching a division of Interpol in Australia. It's also where Rajan's hiding. It seems that he's found Dr.M's mutant serum, and creating an army of super soldiers. I just hope we can get to Sly before it's too late."**

**Bentley and the gang in: Beast Wars

* * *

**

_Sydney, Australia 3:51 PM_

"Aw man, this place is boring! There's no Sly anywhere." Murray complained.

Murray was on the safehouse side of the binocucom while Penelope was searching for Sly. After 10 minutes, the only she found was an Interpol building.

Bentley called on her binocucom and replied, "That building should be where they're keeping Sly. If I calculate right, he'll be in the break room, all alone. Find him."

Penelope hung up and used her boomerang to climb the building. Finding, an air vent, she crawled all the way to the break room to find Sly.

"Psst! Sly!" she whispered.

Sly turned around and did a double take.

"Penelope, what are you doing here? I'm a cop now." He said.

"Look, we're here to get you back. Rajan's here to kill you, and we need your help if we're gonna get the others."

"I'm sorry, but Carmelita is missing and I've gotta find her. Goodbye."

With that, Penelope and Sly parted ways.

* * *

"_Apparently, Sly won't come back until Carmelita is found. And we can't stop Rajan without Sly. Like it or not, we've got a trifecta on our hands. First, Murray will use his muscle to help Penelope get inside Rajan's lab and hack into his database. At the same time, I'll get Sly to take to the field and see what he can find out about Australia's mutant toxic problem."_

_Update soon! Read and Review._


	4. Sydney Operation Day 1, Part 1

_Sydney Operation Day 1_

* * *

Sydney was a wide variety of plains, trees and buildings. Sure, green ooze was flowing from the pipes in the Interpol building, and sure kangaroo-crab things were walking around the forest near Rajan's hideout, but it was still a great place. Bentley, on the other hand, was terrified! He was in a roomful of cops, in a disguise, looking for Sly. While Bentley was looking for Sly, he bumped into a tall figure.

"Sorry, I was looking for my friend." Bentley stated before taking a look at the person in front of him.

He was a strange yellow golden retriever with a weird long tail that had yellow and black rings on it. His face made him look 20, with a mask similar to Sly's on his face and only a curl of hair was shown as he was wearing a black sweatshirt and the hood was over his face.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching wear I was going. My name's Ace. Ace McBark" The dog said.

"It's okay. My name is Matt Olsen. I'm looking for Inspector Cooper. He's known for his knowledge of the criminal element, and I need his help."

"Maybe I can help."

"Fine then. We should probably talk outside." Bentley and Ace quickly left the building.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Ace asked.

"Have you heard of Rajan?" Bentley said.

Ace's heart went down like a bomb.

_No_, he thought._ It can't be…_

"Yeah. Why?" Ace said, regaining his composure.

"I need you to head through the sewers leading to his hideout and take some photos of him putting some vial into his mutant serum." Bentley replied.

"Look, Matt there's something you should know. Rajan is my…mortal enemy, so if anything happens please understand."

Bentley gave a quick nod, and Ace headed into the sewers.

_I just hope you're ready for the surprise._ Ace thought.

* * *

**Well, there's part 1. What's Ace's secret? Find out next time. RnR!**


	5. Ace's Secret Revealed

Now, it's day 1, part 2. Enjoy!

* * *

Ace quickly took in his surroundings. The sewers were dark and musty; the lab looked like a wildebeest trashed it, and thousands of little mutants were in pods. Needless to say, it was obvious this was Rajan's hiding place. Ace took the yellow binocucom from his pocket and zoomed in on Rajan. He looked around his mid-forties with an even scruffier looking coat of fur. His Indian attire was replaced with Australian clothing that the gang saw during the Cooper Vault job.

"Wow, Rajan's lab really has all the stuff needed to create these mutants. Hmm, interesting, he seems to be trying to create something on that table. Get some shots of the computer, Rajan, the thing, and those large shock fields that are protecting the lower complexes and foundations of the lab." Bentley said through the binocucom.

Ace jumped down to the pole and went in for a closer shot at the shock fields. Quickly, he snapped a picture of all four generators. Then, he made an impossible leap across a broken bridge. Landing on all fours rather animal-like, he took pictures of Rajan, the computer, and the thing. The thing was a bound and gagged lizard with orange scales and green eyes. The lizard screamed in pain as bolts of electricity turned him into a mutant. He now had green skin, blue eyes, bat-like wings, and a toned chest like an acrobat.

"Go, my new son. Go and find me more diamonds so that I can create more children. With luck, Australia will be ours by Wednesday. And, we might find our stray, Experiment 626." Rajan said, revealing a blueprint on the computer. The blueprint was of Ace, with lighter fur and gold-hazel eyes. Angered, Ace left and headed to the safehouse to give Bentley the pictures.

* * *

**Safehouse**

Apparently, the gang wasn't nowhere near happy with the fact that they were holding one of Rajan's kids in their hideout. Murray pinned him to the wall while Penelope held a boomerang with fire around the end.

"Give us a reason why we shouldn't kill you right now!" Murray screamed.

"Look, I hate him as much as you do. When he created me, he favored the others above me. My main abilities are martial arts and infiltration. If I was going to kill you, I wouldn't be telling you this, would I?" Ace asked.

"He doesn't know that I am with you. I can be your inside man. Then, after you get your guy, I'm gone. Promise."

Bentley thought for a moment and told Murray to release Ace.

"If you cross us, he'll be getting your pieces in the mail. Got it?" Bentley said in a dark tone. Ace nodded his head and sat down, closing his eyes while Murray and Penelope left.

* * *

Sewers 

With Rajan gone, Murray and Penelope were able to get at the computer without any trouble. Penelope logged on using Rajan's password, which was 'spice', and began to search for anything that was useful. She found some useless stuff in his diary, the codes to disabling the shock fields, and a massive amount of deliveries of golem's eyes, newt tails, and the Halo 2 soundtrack featuring Breaking Benjamin's 'Blow Me Away'. After downloading all the information to Bentley's ThiefNet computer, the two went back to the safehouse.

* * *

Safehouse 

"_Alright, the first half of the Sly Identity is done. But now, we'll have to take it up a notch. First, Ace will help Penelope hijack an Interpol biplane so we can destroy the local diamond mines. No mines, he'll need an alternate source for his mutants. Second, Murray will head through some local tubes that are large enough for his ball form and travel through the lower level all the way to the field generators. And finally, Sly, Ace, and I will have a three-team battle with some local mutant guards to reveal the location of Carmelita. Okay, let's rock!"

* * *

_

_**On the next Sly Cooper:**_

_**Bentley, Ace and Sly: the triple thieves who can bring the pain. Murray will go Metroid on us, and Ace will go Kamikaze on those filthy Japanese people. (Not!) Tune in this Thursday for the brand new episode. And sorry for that Japanese comment. It was a seriously horrible thing what happened to them. Review, ass wipes!** _


	6. Sydney Operation Day 2

Ladies and gents, I bring you chapter 6!

* * *

_Sydney Operation Day 2_

Mines

Ace and Penelope, in a stripper disguise (hey, Bentley approved!) headed to the Interpol biplane. It was long and marked with blue and yellow with the Interpol star on the wings. After she got out of her suit (she didn't know that Bentley was watching with his Grapple-Cam) she took out her tools and installed a few things on the biplane. Things being bombs, rocket launchers, a turbo feature, and a cloaking device. Ace got in his biplane costume and took off for the sky.

"According to Bentley's map of the mining system, the diamonds are guarded by five sentry turrets. Take out the turrets, then bombs away." Murray said.

Ace dropped down and shot a rocket launcher at the first turret. The rocket was tagged with an override system that would block out the turrets controls. With Penelope in control, she blasted each turret before detonating her own. The plane went down and dropped a bomb in between the first cave of mines containing diamonds. The explosion caused some to fall in between Ace's legs.

"Well, I don't need to steal from Gronk anymore." He said, smiling. The last four mines were filled with mutant snipers. Ace spun through each shot and dropped bombs in each of the mines.

"Nice work, Ace! Looks like Rajan is coming right now." Bentley said.

Coincidentally, Rajan came and saw the lost diamonds. He was glowing red. "What the hell! Who dares take my rightful diamonds? They will pay with their lives!" he growled.

* * *

Sewers

"Oh, yuck! I can take the stench, but 'The Murray' will kill himself if he falls in the water again!" Murray whined. After looking around, he found the tube that was large enough for his ball form. Transforming into a ball, he rolled through the tube and bounced around the tube system until he crashed through the vent to the lower levels of Rajan's lab. The lower level looked ancient and decayed. The guards were alligator-crabs, and large snake-wolves. Murray took out his binocucom and talked to Bentley.

"I think I know how you can shut down the field generators. If you can take control of that turret, then you can shoot the generators." Murray activated a password on the turret and set the guns. All four generators were on each level of the caves. Murray aimed at the first generator and shot it until it blew to pieces. Once he shot that one down, fly-scorpions spat acid at Murray. After taking care of them, and the generators destroyed, he left the turret and took the elevator to the upper lab.

"Murray, now that you've made it into Rajan's lab, I need you to put in this encryptor so we can get the lowdown on the coordinates of Mz. Ruby." Bentley said.

Murray opened the keyboard and connected a wire to the main recoil servo (trust me, I don't get it either!) and left.

* * *

Ace, Bentley, and Sly stood side by side in front of the local saloon. Without fear, they entered the saloon.

"All right asswipes, if you work with Rajan, we're calling you out!" Ace yelled.

Three mutants stood and looked Ace in the face. One was a monkey-scorpion, the second was a wolf-cat, and the last was a tiger-skunk.

"You calling us asswipes? Cause them some fighting words." The first guard said.

"W-w-we ch-ch-challenge you to a d-d-duel. If we win, you reveal the locations of inspector Carmelita Fox. If you win, you take all our money." Bentley stammered.

With all rules set, the first round was Sly against Scorpio. He swung his cane on top of the scorpion's head, and then kicked him in the stomach. Scorpio swiped at Sly with his tail. Dodged, Sly rammed him with the end of hi cane, and brought it upon his crotch.

With the first round on Team Cooper's side, it was Bentley vs. Jackal. Since Bentley was not trained in the art of combat, he was given two guns just like Tennessee Cooper's. As Jackal almost rammed his head into Bent's skull, the turtle hid in his shell and closed his eyes for the incoming doom. Instead, Jackal tripped and Bentley rolled towards Ace. He kicked it and it went to Sly. The game of hot potato continued until Jackal fainted from exhaustion.

And now for the golden round: Ace vs. Snuffer. Ace jumped and kicked Snuffer on the head. Snuffer shot some skunk barf at him and met the end of cold steel. Ace had but his blade through Snuffer's shoulder.

"You bastard! I can't move." He screeched.

"Tell us where Inspector Fox is, and I'll take the sword out your shoulder." Ace bargained.

"All right, Rajan had knocked her out and took her to Haiti. Then she said that the cop lady would have the soul sucked outta her." Scorpio said.

True to his word, Ace took the sword out, and they headed back to the safehouse.

* * *

Safehouse 

**"Now that all our tasks are completed, it's time we begin Operation: Failed Experiment! First, Ace will lure Rajan's attention by using this sonic disruptor on his swords. If you hit them hard enough, he should hear the sounds. Try to get him mad. Meanwhile, Penelope and Murray will try to lure the police into Rajan's lab so they can arrest him. At the same time, Sly will steal some of the remaining diamonds in the cave so I can finish my Defusing Molecule Ray. With luck, this will turn all the mutant, bloodthirsty guards into normal, bloodthirsty guards. After Ace has his reunion, we get outta here before we're in jail!"**

**Next time: Rajan's fury, Penelope and Murray, and the epic showdown between father and son! **


	7. Operation: Failed Experiment

Operation: Failed Experiment

Sydney, Australia 8: 39 PM

Forest

Ace put the sonic bead on his swords. Walking to a nearby tree, he banged the blades on the wood; using his super hearing to make sure Rajan was coming near. After a few moments of silence, Rajan snuck up behind Ace.

"Experiment 626! You've returned! Excellent; now we can rule Australia." He chuckled.

"My name is Ace McBark, and I'm not your creation anymore." He snapped.

"Come on, 626, it was just business. I couldn't have you ruining my friend's reputation. After all, if everyone knew that I bought this stuff from Dr.M, and had a failed experiment, they'd ridicule me."

"Yeah," Ace barked, "And after getting pounded by an overweight hippo rocks for brains, they definitely wouldn't laugh at you."

Taking this as an insult to injury, Rajan leaped at Ace with his staff. Ace blocked, and used his other sword to sweep Rajan off his feet. He then ran to a tree, jumped off, and kneed Rajan in the chest with the end of his sword three times. Rajan lifted Ace and threw him off the cliff. With hot tail burns and pure clichéd movies running through his mind, he stuck his swords in the rock and used them to climb back up.

* * *

Interpol Station 

"Come on, Murray, we've gotta hurry and find a place to hide!" Penelope called.

With Penelope on his back, Murray ran as fast as he could to Rajan's lab. After several gunshots and one overweight joke too many, Murray stopped at the lab entrance and used the wall sneak move in the shadows. The cops ran straight into the lab and stopped at what they saw.

"Holy crap chief," one cop said, "whoever owns this place is doing some illegal work."

"You're right," Chief Spike said," So we'll have to find out who owns this joint."

"Rajan!" Murray cried.

The cops looked around for a voice but after hearing nothing, the chief replied, "Thanks, mystery far-off voice. Now come on boys, let's find this Rajan."

What Murray forgot was that Penelope was on his back and had accidentally squished her. Her body bounced up and down like an accordion.

* * *

Caves 

Sly gathered about ten diamonds. He needed two more, and the last cave was about to collapse. He jumped down and ran through the whole thing before finding the last two.

"You're a real gem," he joked as he took the final one.

A loud whining sound rang through his head. That last diamond was rigged and the cave was set to go off. He had exactly three minutes to get out. Running as fast as he could, he jumped through all the equipment and grabbed all the wall hooks in a minute and a half.

Bentley propped the diamonds inside the gun, and went mutant hunting. In half an hour, he blasted all guards that were mutants.

"Murray, Penelope, head for the van, I'll meet you once I get Ace." He called.

* * *

**Forest**

Ace had Rajan down on his last leg. Rajan was almost knocked out; one hit would do the trick. He bent down to Rajan's face and whispered, "Goodbye… father." Ace merely kneed Rajan in the gut before taking off with Bentley.

Van 

"Nice work, Ace." Sly complimented. "I didn't think you'd be able to take down your own dad."

"He's not my dad… not anymore." Ace turned his head away in shame, but Sly swore he saw tears in his eyes.

"While I didn't want to patronize Ace anymore, I had the distinct feeling that he didn't want to do as he wanted. The next day, news spread that Rajan and his thugs were arrested, and Sydney was once again in the right hands. We hung around in some of their hotels for a few weeks, then headed back to Paris to plan our next job."

* * *

**Next time: returns, Guru learns something, and a monkey may know more than he tells. Get ready for sooner updates, more BentleyxPenelope, and some weird Murray. **


	8. Cajun Magical Mojo

Sorry, but school's a real bummer on my creative work. Anyway, here's EP. II: Cajun Magical Mojo!

* * *

"**After a week, the gang got me reacquainted. The only two real threats posed were Mz. Ruby and the Black Baron. Mz. Ruby because she could hurt Carmelita, and the Baron because the costume is inhabited by a dark spirit known as Scarab. Scarab was a real bad guy, and used his powers to defy the laws of nature and create people to follow in his footsteps. Apparently, Ruby is one of the members of his bloodline, which has dried up. Mz. Ruby plans to awaken her creator and see if she can get the powers to create her own descendants. Like Jigsaw in Saw 3, her time is dwindling, and we need to strike now."

* * *

**

Sly Cooper and the gang in… Cajun Magical Mojo!

Haitian Jungle, Haiti 2:17 AM

The safehouse was an abandoned restaurant. Ghosts, alligators, and the two-in-one bug things guarded the whole area. You know, the ones with a creature with no legs, but have tentacles, and the things that make you think they have no head. Anyway, in the center was a statue of a large scarab beetle holding a staff. On top of the staff was the Jade Dragon Crystal. Whoever possessed it could awaken any deceased person in the world that they desired (try to get where I'm going with this guys). Penelope worked on a boomerang, Bentley and Murray were watching a robot-wrestling match, and Sly and Ace were reading the facts about the Jade Dragon Crystal.

"Bentley, it says here the crystal, if used with the Scarab Staff, could open a portal into the underworld." Ace replied.

Bentley thought for a moment. "We need to find the Guru fast. If we get him, he should be able to use his powers to destroy the crystal."

Ace walked out the safehouse and aimed his binocucom at the statue.

"Man, that's one ugly dude." He joked.

"Yeah well, people didn't just fear him because of his power. We need you to take some photos of the area. Get some of the staff, the statue, Mz. Ruby, Guru, and possibly the source of that green mist; Bentley believes that it might be part of an awakening ritual." Penelope said.

He made a leap towards a cliff and took a good shot of the statue.

"_That statue appears to have some inscription on it. Ali to midi ig nika. That means Spirit of the Gods."_

He got a good shot of the staff.

"_The staff has its bars burned out. Somebody was trying to steal it."_

He walked toward hideout and saw her. One thing Ace could say was that she looked uglier than hell. He quickly took a picture of her and the Guru.

"_She's using the Guru's moon stone to amplify her powers! We have to save him!"_

Not one for sitting around helplessly, Ace leaped behind the Guru's cage and picked the lock. He grabbed the koala and dragged him to the statue.

"You, raggedy care bear, tell me all you know about the statue!" Ace commanded.

Guru looked at him like he was crazy.

"Ig nika ho mak tar he yea. Ji nay me rem a sa." Guru replied.

"What do you mean that you can't do anything without your moonstone! And why did you say that for the past six days, Mz. Ruby made you her bitch?" Ace asked.

Guru gave him an it-was-a-long-six-days look. While Ace was curious, he dropped the subject and took him to the safehouse.

* * *

**Safehouse**

Murray hugged his old master to death; almost making his eyes pop out.

"Guru, we need you to give us information on what you learned." Bentley said.

"O dab ad it yu ma fre peki." Guru said.

"So, you don't have your moonstone, the Dreamtime Ancestors can't assist you, and you need someone to change your diaper." Sly replied. He grabbed the pictures from Ace and put them in the viewer.

"**The Guru's moonstone is in Mz. Ruby's hands. And without the stone, the Guru is powerless. So, we've got a pretty full deck, compared with finding Carmelita and stopping Scarab from coming back. So, here's what we'll do. Ace will follow Mz. Ruby around and try to find where she's got the moonstone, and then pass it to Guru, who will use it to destroy some of the equipment used for the awakening ritual. Meanwhile, Sly will help Murray with some of the machinery around the area to drill inside the statue and find the missing shard of a Dreamtime gem. At the same time, Penelope will wander out into the jungle and find a secret order that will give us some more information on the Jade Dragon Crystal, while I go into Mz. Ruby's guard forces and hack into her computer to find where she kept Carmelita."

* * *

**

**Next time: the true power of a mystic, Penelope joins a cult, and Sly might have a reunion he's always been looking for. Review!**


	9. Haiti Operation Day 1

_Haiti Operation, Day One_

Sly looked at a large drill through his binocucom. On the other line was Bentley.

"Guru told me that deep inside the Scarab statue is a shard of a Dreamtime gem. This gem, if put together, will give the user ultimate power, enough to defy the laws of nature. It's also one of the items needed to awaken Scarab." Bentley said.

"So what do we do to get it out?" Sly asked.

"Murray's found this drill. Use it to pierce the statue and grab the shard. Murray will protect you while you drill."

Sly hung up and jumped in the drill. He rode to the large statue, pressing buttons and beginning to drill. Murray was beside the drill's back, raising his fists.

"Hold on little buddy, we've got trouble!" Murray yelled.

Guards ran straight at Murray, not realizing the type of trouble they were in. Murray quickly defeated all of them, breathing heavily. A few seconds later, Sly left the controls and grabbed the shard.

"Nice work, big guy! Let's get out of here." Sly said.

* * *

Penelope ventured out into the Haitian swamp, holding her boomerangs tightly. She tripped over a rock and found what she was looking for: a group of hooded people, holding spears and swords.

"You are not welcome here. Leave!" one person yelled.

"Please, I don't want to cause you any harm. I just want some information." Penelope said, dropping her weapons.

"What do you wish to know?"

"I want to know all about Scarab. I know you know about him because your group has been around for thousands of years."

"Very well. Thousands of years ago, there were two friends: one a beetle, the other, an owl. The two were bandits, stealing whatever they could, traveling across the globe. One day, in Egypt, they attempted to steal a gem that would give the users great power. Unfortunately, they came across another thief. Slytunkhamen Cooper I. The three battled for it, eventually resulting in a fight that took place at the Krak-Karov volcano in Russia. The owl fell into the volcano, losing part of his body in the process. The beetle and raccoon worked together to save the owl, using a metal known as Ceridian to preserve his body. As soon as he was revived, the owl attacked the raccoon, killing him and swearing vengeance on his family line. The beetle ran with the gem, grabbing a staff that he stole. He went to Haiti and used the gem to create a bloodline dedicated to defeating the owl. After that, he separated the gem into three parts and encased himself in stone."

Penelope slowly took it all in, thinking about what she read in the Thievius Raccoonus. The first page said:

"_To the descendants of the Cooper line: If you're reading this, there is something you must know. I have created a monster. I was so caught up in the competition over a gem, that in the end I caused my own destruction. He will come after everyone after you, just as he did before you. One of you must defeat him. Do it for me and all the others that could die because of my mistake."_

Penelope realized it now: Scarab wasn't an evil force, merely misunderstood. But with Ruby absorbing his powers, he could hurt a lot of people.

"I've gotta tell Bentley!" she cried, and ran off.

* * *

Ace grabbed the moonstone and ran back to Guru. He tied it on his stick. The power returned to him once more, surrounding him with a purple glow.

"Stand back." Guru said.

He drew his hands back, purple surrounding them. He clapped them together, destroying the awakening equipment. The two ran back to the safehouse.

* * *

**"Alright team, now that we know the truth about Scarab, we've got to stop from absorbing his powers. She's already got the Jade Dragon Crystal and two-thirds of the Dreamtime gem. Ace, you will steal those things. Meanwhile, Penelope and Sly will use a satellite to lure Interpol over to this location so they'll arrest Ruby when this is all over. And finally, I'll hack into her security system to find out where she put Carmelita. Okay, let's go! Ruby's getting her ingredients and we don't have a lot of time."**

**Next time: Ace becomes a jewel thief, Sly and Penelope taunt people that can kill them with three bullets, and the search for Carmelita continues. Review! Note: I don't know Dishka, so I'll just translate Guru's stuff in English. And I'm sorry for taking so long.**


End file.
